


Choices

by lionofwrath



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental Incest, M/M, Sexual Slavery, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionofwrath/pseuds/lionofwrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a kink meme prompt.<br/>Hux Sr sold his son into slavery to escape the Republic after the Empire fell. Years later he visits a brothel and has an unpleasant revelation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> The full prompt:  
> Hux Sr sold his young son into slavery to secure passage to the Outer Rim for he and his wife after the fall of the Empire, believing it vital to escape the Republic and guide the fledgling First Order. However, a few years later the Order fragments and all that hardship and sacrifice was for nothing. The guilt and bitterness drive he and his wife apart, and he goes his own way.  
> Fastforward about 20 years later, and Hux Sr decides to blow off some steam in a brothel. Inside is an array of choices, but one in particular catches his eye: a young man with red hair and a mouth exactly like his ex-wife's. He purchases his time and things are going well, he's fucking him hard into the mattress and the slave takes it like a champ, moaning dutifully if a bit theatrically. He's obedient, handsome, and thrillingly calls Hux Sr "sir" without being prompted. But there's-- something Hux Sr can't quite put his finger on that unsettles him.  
> Then the slave turns a certain way, or reveals a small scar, or perhaps the way he breathes out "please, sir" in the galaxy's most horrifying echo, and it all snaps into place. He recognizes him. This is his son.

Hux likes the look of this brothel, it’s clean and presentable unlike some others he could name. The selection of whores is pleasing too, they’re equally clean and presentable and he has a hard time choosing until he sees red hair. He seems like a boy to Hux but the wicked glint in his eyes as he postures in front of his potential customer tells him that the whore’s old enough to be experienced. His hair is almost the same red as Hux’s own and the tight trousers he’s wearing do nothing to conceal the fact that the colour is natural.

‘They call me Ginger.’ He laughs as he says it, his lips curving up in a grin that reminds Hux of his ex-wife, the boy’s green eyes only heightening the resemblance.

The boy sways enticingly as they head up a flight of stairs to a private room and Hux can’t resist reaching out to feel his firm arse. The action earns him a teasing glance from under lowered eyelashes, the look is eerily familiar and Hux frowns but he’s quickly distracted from thinking about it.

‘Here we are sir.’ Hux likes the sound of the word, it reminds him of being a powerful Imperial officer again.

‘Keep calling me that.’ He orders.

‘Yes, sir. Please may I suck your cock sir?’ The boy licks his lips as he glances down at Hux’s groin.

‘Strip first.’ He wants to see everything that’s under the minimal clothing, the mere thought of this pretty naked whore on his knees enough to make him hard.

‘Yes, sir.’

Hux watches him undress, the boy turns around to slide the trousers slowly off his arse, leaning over to give Hux a perfect view of what he’s purchased. His breathing speeds up and he resists the urge to just pin the boy to the bed and fuck him, reminding himself how much he wants to see that mouth spread open around his cock.

The whore sinks smoothly to his knees as he looks up at Hux through pale red eyelashes. There’s something unsettlingly familiar about his face again but Hux dismisses the notion, he’s definitely never seen this whore before. He leans forwards to nuzzle at Hux’s clothed groin and he presses back against the friction, winding a hand tightly into the boy’s long hair. Deft fingers undo his trousers and then warm, wet heat is engulfing Hux’s cock. He jerks hard at the hair in his hand, wanting to fuck the boy’s mouth until his lips are red and swollen.

There’s a small sound of protest before the whore adjusts to his cock and takes it more easily and Hux groans at the feeling of his cock sliding down a tight throat. He watches the boy’s face as he thrusts roughly into his mouth, erratically enough that the whore can’t get used to it and soon his eyes are watering, trails running down his face. Hux shoves him to the floor, enjoying the gasping as the whore struggles to breath, licking saliva and tears from his swollen lips.

‘Get on the bed.’

‘Yes, sir.’ The boy’s voice is harsher now but he climbs on the bed eagerly enough, lying on his stomach and spreading his legs invitingly. Hux doesn’t remove the rest of his clothing before he follows, kneeling between the whore’s thighs. He can’t be bothered to check if the boy has prepared himself or not and he grips the slender hips hard, nudging his cock against the boy’s hole.

‘Please fuck me, sir.’ The whore moans, it’s overly dramatic but Hux doesn’t care anymore as he fucks deep into the boy’s tight body. He can see bruises forming on the pale skin under his hands and he digs his fingers in more, listening to the whore under him pant and moan in what he knows is fake pleasure. It only makes him harder, makes him want to hurt the boy worse and he moves faster, jerking the lithe unresisting body back onto his cock.

‘Yes, harder, please sir.’ The whore braces himself on his elbows, head down as he starts to move with Hux’s thrusts. His hair shifts across the back of his neck to fall over one of his shoulders as he turns his head sideways to pant open mouthed against the bed. Hux falters in his stroke as the movement catches his attention and he sees a faint line running along the boy’s right shoulder and upper arm that had been hidden by his hair. His son had fallen on a rock when he was three and cut his arm open in the same place and Hux is suddenly caught in the memory of his child crying from being hurt.

‘How did you get this?’ He asks, barely hearing the words as he traces the scar on the whore’s back.

‘Sir?’ The boy cranes his head around to look at Hux.

‘Just answer the question.’ He says, more insistently this time as a horrible suspicion starts to creep into his mind.

‘I don’t remember, it’s from when I was young.’ The whore squirms impatiently under him and Hux pulls out quickly, he’s lost his erection anyway, this situation rapidly becoming one he doesn’t want to contemplate.

‘Sir?’ As the boy rolls over to stare at him in puzzlement Hux can see it so clearly that he can’t believe he’s only just noticed. This whore is the son he sold into slavery years ago and the knowledge makes him sick to his stomach. He scrambles off the bed, tucking himself back into his trousers and righting his clothing.

‘Sir? Please, whatever I did wrong I can fix it.’ The boy sounds worried, scared even. Hux doesn’t reply, he needs to leave because he won’t allow himself to acknowledge any kinship with this pathetic whore.

‘Please, sir.’ His eyes are wide as he slides off the bed to approach Hux, pleading with him now. ‘If I’ve failed you somehow I can make it up to you.’ He reaches out to touch Hux and Hux backhands him hard enough to send him to the floor. The boy stares up at him, one hand coming up to his bloody cheek and Hux feels nothing but revulsion for him.

Hux storms through the brothel towards the entrance, the madame gliding in front of him to block his way. ‘You were displeased sir?’ Her eyes are hard as she glares past him and he knows that the boy followed him.

‘Yes.’ Hux says curtly, unable to resist glancing behind himself.

The whore drops his gaze to the floor and shivers as the madame speaks. ‘I’ll make sure he’s punished sir. Would you care for a replacement?’

‘No.’ He shoves past the madame and exits onto the street, vowing to forget this place.


End file.
